TeamFortress
TeamFortress is a modification for Quake by Robin Walker and John Cook. This modification is designed to completely change the nature of team Deathmatches by requiring teams to work together, each member on a team has their own features and thus a different use. Once a class is chosen, the player must remain as that class for the rest of the match. On top of the normal Weapons in play, each player also has an inventory that is restocked every time they die. Furthermore, all weapons beyond the Nailgun and Super Nailgun have clips, which when spent must be reloaded. The player cannot fire or switch Weapons while reloading. Weaker Weapons, such as the Shotgun, reload much faster than the Rocket Launcher. Teamplay is done through a unique module known as FortressTeams. This sets up to 4 different teams that the player can choose to be a part of by typing an alias. The first player in a team is the Team Leader; the color of the leader defines the color of the team. All other players that join the team will in turn have their color changed to said team color. Players in a team cannot switch teams. Any color changes to their pants will result in a penalty (-1 for the first attempt, -2 for any additional attempts) and announcement to all other players. Shirt colors can be changed freely. One of the most noteworthy modifications for the original Quake, Valve hired Cook and Walker to port the modification to their GoldSrc engine. This led to Team Fortress Classic being created in 1999 and a sequel, Team Fortress 2, in 2007. It is recommended for players to begin by defining "team fortresses", bases that each team is supposed to defend. One of the teams might be given the goal to invade the other team, while the other team is supposed to prevent the first team from obtaining the goal, such as completing a level. An oversight in the modification, players can get past their limited capacity of Nailgun ammo by picking up the Weapon itself repeatedly to a maximum of 200. Note also that Max Health means standard health, not the health acquired with the 100 Health. The Heavy Weapons Guy can also pick up Rocket Launchers, even if he cannot use them. Impulses * Impulse 1 - Used after a Pre-Impulse to scan for Enemies. * Impulse 2 - Used after a Pre-Impulse to scan for Friends. * Impulse 101 - Chooses the Scout class when Undefined. * Impulse 102 - Chooses the Sniper class when Undefined. * Impulse 103 - Chooses the Soldier class when Undefined. * Impulse 104 - Chooses the Demolitions Man class when Undefined. * Impulse 105 - Chooses the Combat Medic class when Undefined. * Impulse 106 - Chooses the Heavy Weapons Guy class when Undefined. * Impulse 200 - Next skin. * Impulse 201 - Previous skin. * Impulse 247 - Detonates all pipe bombs. * Impulse 248 - A Pre-Impulse for the Detpack. Must be used with another Impulse to specify the time until explosion. * Impulse 249 - A Pre-Impulse for the Scanner. Must be used with another Impulse which sets the amount of Cells desired to scan, more Cells being a further distance (up to a max of 50). * Impulse 250 - Throws the primmed grenade. * Impulse 251 - Prims the second grenade type in the inventory. * Impulse 252 - Prims the first grenade type in the inventory. * Impulse 253 - Lists the resources that a player has in their inventory. Also states the current team and color the player has selected. Aliases Help * helpme - Main help index. While "togglehelp" is shown as a menu option, it does not exist in-game. * generalhelp - General commands. * classhelp - Class commands. * weaponhelp - Weapon commands. * itemhelp - Item commands * skinhelp - Skin commands * preimphelp - Pre-Impulse help. * showpreimp - Lists the Pre-Impulses. * showimp - Lists all Impulses. General * inv - Inventory. Class Changing * scout - Scout * sniper - Sniper * soldier - Soldier * demoman - Demolitions Man * medic - Combat Medic * hwguy - Heavy Weapons Guy Explosives * primeone - Primes the first grenade type. * primetwo - Primes the second grenade type. * throwgren - Throws the primed grenade. * detpipe - Detonates all pipebombs. Detpack * det5 - Sets detpack to 5 seconds. * det20 - Sets detpack to 20 seconds. * det250 - Sets detpack to 250 seconds. Scanner * scane - Toggles Enemy scanning on and off. * scanf - Toggles Friend scanning on and off. * scan10 - Scan with 10 Cells * scan50 - Scan with 50 Cells * scan250 - Scan with 250 Cells Skin * nextskin - Next skin in MultiSkin. * prevskin - Previous skin in MultiSkin. * skin10 - Sets skin to the 10th option. * skin20 - Sets skin to the 20th option. FortressTeams * imin1 - Team 1. * imin2 - Team 2. * imin3 - Team 3. * imin4 - Team 4. Toggles * t_skin - MultiSkin/Classkin - Multiskin allows each player to choose the skin they desire. Classkin has it chosen for them based on the class. By default t_skin is set to Classkin. * t_classpersist - Class Persistence - Determines if players will keep the same class between levels or if they will be set back to Undefined with each new level. Off by default. * t_cheatcheck - Cheat Checking - Checks the player's speed versus their class to attempt to determine if it has been tampered with. If it has, it kills the player and decreases them by -5 frags. This is notably unreliable, meaning that players can play for a bit before the cheat system will detect them violating the rules. Off by default. * t_fortressmap - FortressMap - Not recommended to be used, turns on the effects of a TeamFortress map in a level normally not designed for it. Can also be used to turn off TeamFortress map functionality to make it into a normal Deathmatch on levels designed for TeamFortress. Does not appear to do anything. Player Classes Undefined * Movement Speed - Cannot move * Max Health - 1 (Invulnerable) * Weapons - Axe * Additional Features - The Undefined class is what every player starts out as until they choose another class. This means this is also the only class that actively allows the player to switch to another class. Scout * Movement Speed - 600 * Max Health - 75 * Max Armor - 50 Green Armor * Weapons - Axe, Shotgun, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Nailgun * Ammo - 50 Shells, 50 Nails, 200 Cells * Inventory ** 2 Grenades: A Grenade is a device that is primed, which releases the pin, before being thrown. They have a three second timer, meaning they must be thrown quickly after primed. A Grenade behaves exactly like the projectile fired from a Grenade Launcher, except that it is twice as powerful. ** 4 Concussion Grenades: A Concussion Grenade, unlike a regular Grenade, is harmless to opponents. They however have a wide splash radius that knocks people away from the explosion, plus causes them to get dizzy. This dizziness makes it nearly impossible to aim, thus allowing the Scout to quickly escape from an area filled with opponents. ** Scanner: Uses Cells to scan for friends/enemies in a location. The Scanner must first be set up to either scan for friends or enemies, by default it will just state a message that scanning is disabled if attempted. Once properly set up, the player can use a pre-impulse for the scanner before setting the amount of Cells desired for a scan, with more being more powerful of a range. The Cells are consumed instantly and a report is given to the player about the searched entities around them, including the direction they are to the player. Note that this device only detects motion, which means that stationary or slow moving players will not be picked up by the Scanner. Sniper * Movement Speed - 300 * Max Health - 90 * Max Armor - 50 Green Armor * Weapons - Axe, Sniper Rifle, Nailgun * Ammo - 75 Shells, 100 Nails * Inventory ** 2 Grenades Soldier * Movement Speed - 200 * Max Health - 100 * Max Armor - 200 Red Armor * Weapons - Axe, Shotgun, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Nailgun, Super Nailgun, Rocket Launcher * Ammo - 100 Shells, 100 Nails, 50 Rockets, 100 Cells * Inventory ** 4 Grenades ** 4 Nail Grenades: A Nail Grenade, unlike a regular Grenade, will hover in midair. It will then begin rotating while firing a series of Nails in all directions. After five seconds, the Nail Grenade will explode. Demolitions Man * Movement Speed - 300 * Max Health - 90 * Max Armor - 100 Yellow Armor * Weapons - Axe, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher (Standard and Pipe Bomb) * Ammo - 75 Shells, 50 Rockets * Inventory ** 6 Grenades ** 4 Mirv Grenades: A Mirv Grenade appears similar to a standard Grenade when fired, except that instead of stopping when the first Grenade explodes, it separates into 15 more Grenades. These Grenades therefore are extremely lethal when thrown in a room. ** 1 Detpack: A Detpack is an extremely powerful explosive device that appears to be a Backpack that cannot be picked up. The Demolitions Man specifies a length of time that they wish the Detpack to explode after, then will take a moment placing the Detpack. After the explosives are set, the player has as long specified to reach safety (anywhere out of visible range). At the end of the allotted time, anything seen by the Detpack will be instantly killed. The only class that can remove a Detpack from play is the Scout, who is able to walk over it to snuff out its fuse. Combat Medic * Movement Speed - 300 * Max Health - 90 * Max Armor - 150 Yellow Armor * Weapons - Axe, Shotgun, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Super Nailgun * Ammo - 75 Shells, 100 Nails * Inventory ** 3 Grenades ** 2 Concussion Grenades ** Medikit: The Combat Medic does not heal by picking up 15 Health or 25 Health, instead they regenerate 5 Health every 5 seconds. 15 Health and 25 Health are instead used to supply "Ammo" for the Medikit up to a maximum of 100. By using the Axe, the Combat Medic can heal other members of the same team (the Axe works as normal for members on the opposing team). Every strike costs 10 Health and will supply 10 Health to a teammate. Heavy Weapons Guy * Movement Speed - 150 * Max Health - 100 * Max Armor - 200 Red Armor * Weapons - Axe, Shotgun, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Nailgun, Assault Cannon * Ammo - 200 Shells, 100 Nails, 20 Cells * Inventory ** 4 Grenades ** 1 Mirv Grenade New Obituaries * No "Player", throw the grenade, not the pin! (Grenade primed but not thrown) * "Player" grenades themself (Grenade thrown but killed by splash damage) * "Player" surfs on a grenade from "Attacker" (Killed by Grenade) * "Player" gets flayed by "Attacker"'s nail grenade (Killed by Nail Grenade) * "Player" gets spammed by "Attacker"'s Mirv grenade (Killed by Mirv Grenade) * "Player" reaches orbit via "Attacker"'s detpack (Killed by Detpack) Version History 1.1 * Additional documentation was included instructing the player on how to make maps designed specifically for TeamFortress. The first exclusive map was nearly designed by this point and would be hosted, along with any other levels designed just for TeamFortress, on the website. * The player can now have "Always run" turned on. The previous detection system is now known as Cheat Detection and does not focus on Always Run; most classes now are running. * Added a new class, the "Heavy Weapons Guy". * The player is now unable to move when Undefined, even with "always run" on. * Player speed is now no longer reported when changing classes. * Undefined players are now invulnerable. * Team and color are now included in the inventory. * Added aliases for the scanner. The scanner also now can find the direction of an opponent. * The Scout can now snuff out Detpacks. * The Detpack now has a timer displaying the final ten second countdown. * Instead of impulses, the player now is expected to enter aliases. While many of the functions from 1.0 remain, the main focus is now on binding things through alias functions. * Got rid of Impulse 254, which would list all Impulses, and replaced it with a more involved help section. * MultiSkin support is included; not having this will result in error messages appearing about invalid skins. * Added additional toggles for further options. * Added FortressTeams. * Includes a value IS_NET_SERVER, which can be turned on before compiling to load the server without needing external resources. * Fixed an issue where the Detpack would spawn two instances. * Fixed a bug when the player was Gibbed while reloading. Previously it would prevent the player from fighting back for the rest of the round since they were endlessly stuck in a reload state. * Fixed a bug where a player that died while in a concussion state would endlessly be stuck in a concussion. 1.0 * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods